Interconnected
by karage
Summary: Antara menghubungi atau dihubungi, menanti atau memulai, mencemaskan atau berpura tak memikir apapun ; Ichimatsu belum tahu pasti ketibaan waktu yang 'pas' baginya bergerak duluan. Asal... jangan sampai menyesal saja. ((IchiJyuushi ・Teenager!Matsus ・mind to RnR))


**Osomatsu-san © Fujio Akatsuka-** _ **sensei**_

 **Warning: Teenager!Matsus**

 **I've got this idea since a month ago actually b b bbut due to many obstacles... e-eheheh (((gamau ngaku kalo emang tukang ngaret)))**

 **leave it all aside, please enjoy~!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nomor urut lima pergi meninggalkan kediaman Matsuno sejak awal musim semi lampau. Empat kardus. Serta dua tas koper besar. Almari khusus miliknya melompong, hampir seluruh dibawa ikut bersama; kecuali mungkin beberapa piama lucu dan topi tidur yang ditinggal menggantung pada kait. Kadang, apabila Ichimatsu kelewat bosan dan tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain yang dapat mengalihnya dari bosan tersebut, ia akan berdiri diam di depan almari itu.

Berlama-lama mengusap telapak terkupas ke pegangan almari, samar bisa merasa sisa hawa keberadaan pemilik. Membukanya, Ichimatsu hanya akan terbawa nostalgia memalsukan nyata dengan bebauan cendana dan serbuk kayu yang menanda betapa tua almari itu. Sebenarnya sama dengan milik Matsu lain. Tetapi, punya Jyuushimatsu... _sedikit_ unik. Ada yang berkesan dari almari berpintu dua tersebut, selain kenangan tersendiri yang menggenangnya tiap kali mencuri lirik. Bahkan walau untuk satu atau dua menit melamun, senyum merasuk dan membawa sensasi asing yang menyebabkannya ikut mengukir senyum.

Aneh.

Lagi, Ichimatsu melakukannya.

Mematri dalam-dalam piama lengan panjang yang ada dalam dekap, baru kemarin kembali dari _laundry_. Bau sabun, dan pewangi. Tidak masalah, ia selalu mengingatkan pihak sana untuk berhati-hati mencucinya. Agar wangi asli pemilik tak pernah menguap,

dan pergi meninggalkannya seperti apa yang telah terjadi pada realita.

Ia terkadang suka mengobrak-abrik. Macam ladang harta karun, ada bros atau atribut kecil yang menarik atensinya. Kemudian ia akan menyimpannya – bukan untuk siapapun, berharap bisa menunjukkannya pada si empu kala yang bersangkutan pulang kelak. Ichimatsu tidak berani menanya. Sebab jawab yang ia harap begitu penuh ego. **Memang** , siapa bilang ia tak mementingkan diri sendiri?

Musim gugur, Ichimatsu pernah menemukan remah kertas terselip pada celah kotak kecil. Remah itu membawanya pada arsip tanpa makna. Berlabel pelana, lembar foto keluarga Matsuno tersemat seolah bangga di tiap arsipnya. _Tunggu_ , ini kejutan besar. (Setidaknya menurut Ichimatsu). Ia tak pernah tahu adiknya menyimpan begitu banyak potret mereka semua, memperbanyak, dan menjaganya baik-baik. (Dapat dilihat dari kondisi foto di arsip yang masih layak.)

Payah. Ichimatsu membersit hidung, jangan sampai menangis. Ia akan menunggu, menunggu sebagaimana biasa; sampai masa libur tiba dan Ibu beserta Ayah memulangkan adiknya tersayang.

Ke mana Jyuushimatsu pergi?

Ia ikut salah satu kerabat (yang masih ada pertalian keluarga) tinggal di kota, bantu-bantu sekaligus melanjut pendidikan. Kerabat mereka terdiri dari sepasang suami-istri tanpa anak dan seekor jantan _maine coon_. Osomatsu yang pertama kebagian 'tanggung jawab' menemani pasangan tersebut, dan secara bergilir, diganti Choromatsu dan Karamatsu pada tiap pergantian musim. Selama dua setengah tahun hal itu seakan jadi suatu normal, tiket kereta bolak-balik—perjalanan dalam kota. Namun kemudian Ibu menyarankan satu di antara mereka untuk konstan menjalankan 'tugas', akan dijemput tiap masa libur panjang dan diantar pulang dua hari menjelang masuk sekolah.

Sebenarnya, _sebenarnya_ , Ichimatsu bisa saja menghubungi Jyuushimatsu via lini telepon. Berkomunikasi panjang lebar, mendengarkan suara yang sayup merasuki alam peristiwa lalu-lalu, mengandai sosok semampai bisa lekas kembali ke rumah dan berbuat kerusuhan—mengembalikan momen-momen bersahaja seyogyanya dulu.

Sebelah telinganya mungkin akan pekak sebentar apabila mendengar teriakan-teriakan abnormal sang adik, tetapi tak apa. Ia tidak mengerti, walau jauh di lubuk, menjeritkan betapa ia takut. Takut kalau-kalau ia lupa wajah Jyuushimatsu dan tidak bisa mengenalinya lagi, atau takut ada keadaan yang berubah dari pribadi Jyuushimatsu tanpa ia /sendiri/ tahu.

Takut... kalau-kalau waktu menggulir terlampau cepat, menindasnya yang lamban mengambil inisiatif seolah siput.

"Tak berguna."

•

"Aku pulaaang!"

Karikatur riang menyembul dari balik pintu, gerendel dimain-mainkan tanpa peduli akan rusak. Semangat mencari keberadaan lain, yang biasanya sedang duduk formal sembari menganyam atau sekadar mengikir kuku dengan mata dikedutkan (lupa di mana terakhir menaruh kacamata). "Bibi, ada paket untukku?"

"Bukankah kausudah dapat satu kemarin, Jyuushimatsu- _kun_?" Berasal dari dapur, latar belakang berisik mengiris sayur-mayur guna persiapan makan malam yang akan dilangsungkan dua jam dari sekarang.

Jyuushimatsu bergegas ke dapur, berjarak tiga ruang dari tempatnya semula. Cengirnya tidak selebar tadi, agak lesu, dan terlihat cukup kelelahan. Pemukul bisbol tergenggam pada satu tangan, topi menonjolkan prestise belum dilepas. Semua itu masih ditambah leleh peluh yang menetes dari pelipis. Poni depannya basah, berantakan, sudah mulai panjang dan menyentuh ujung kelopak.

Bibi yang melihat itu semua melepas celemek, setelah sebelumnya mengecilkan besar api kompor. "Hari ini ada kubis. Habiskan, ya." Menggoda 'anak kecil' telah sama kedudukannya seperti sebuah hobi, sehubung minggu-minggu kemarin pula diisi kubis, _kubis_ , _kubis_ sebagai tambahan menikmati apapun santapan mereka.

"Lagi?"

"Kaubisa tukar dengan tambahan saus keju kalau ingin."

"Whooh!"

Menghentikan si hiperaktif yang akan menuju loteng (rombakan kamar sementara), "Omong-omong, aku terpikir memotong rambutmu Sabtu depan. Kita ambil jatah satu minggu bersenang-senang dan _pulang_. Terima kasih telah menjadi anak baik dan menemani bibi, Jyuushimatsu- _kun_."

Terhenti pada anak tangga gasal, anak ini terlihat lepas dari kontrol diri sesaat. Lantas cepat dikendalinya situasi. "Terima kasih kembali, bibi!"

{×}

* * *

 _Message_

 _{ From: Ichimatsu_

 _To: Jyuushimatsu_

 _Subject: Kapan pulang?_

 _Aku lupa nomor rumah bibi. Kusomatsu mungkin tahu, atau Osomatsu-_ niisan _. Aku terlalu_

 _malas menanyakannya. }_ Tidak terkirim.

* * *

 _Message_

 _{ From: Ichimatsu_

 _To: Jyuushimatsu_

 _Subject: Makan malam_

 _Aku mencuri dengar percakapan Ibu dengan bibi. Katanya kau kesulitan makan? Lihat, aku membuat referensi restoran di daerah sana yang bisa kaucoba. Mana yang paling enak, mana yang terburuk, beritahu aku pendapatmu._ } Pesan tersimpan.

* * *

 _Message_

 _{ From: Ichimatsu_

 _To: Jyuushimatsu_

 _Subject: Kucing_

 _Kami berempat (Totty menginap di rumah teman sekelas) berjalan-jalan seputaran blok satu, juga dua. Ada toko hewan di sana, kelihatan baik penataannya. Maksudku, aku toh melihat tampak depan. Sepertinya baru di buka. Aku bilang pada Choromatsu-_ niisan _untuk melanjutkan tanpaku, karena aku akan langsung menyusul misalnya tertinggal jauh. Dan Choromatsu-_ niisan _tetap Choromatsu-_ niisan _._

 _Ia menyuruhku menunggu di dalam saja kalau aku sudah selesai dengan apapun-urusan-yang-kupunya. Aku kemudian masuk dan melihat-lihat. Ada anjing ras Jerman. Dia menyalakiku semenjak kuinjakkan kaki ke dalam, jelas sekali tak menginginkan aku berada lebih lama di sana – mengganggu teritoriumnya lebih jauh lagi. Hampar karpet mengalasi lantai senada pakaian yang biasa kaukenakan. Cerah, rasa-rasanya memantul balik ke arahku._

 _Tempat belakang sepi dan kotor. Debu di mana-mana. Awalnya kupikir gudang. Tetapi banyaknya suara mengeong memaksaku terus melangkah. Aku menemukan ras-ras yang tidak kupahami. Aku bukan ahli. Papan nama justru menyesati, siapapun yang menggoreskan pena tinta keemasan itu tak punya nilai seni yang cukup baik. Mereka itu seharusnya menggunakan warna yang lebih menyesuai kondisi sekitar. Biru koral, atau oranye pucat, aku suka._

 _Menurutmu aku bertele-tele?_

 _Kusudahi, kalau begitu. }_ Pesan tersimpan.

* * *

 _Message_

 _{ From: Ichimatsu_

 _To: Jyuushimatsu_

 _Subject: -_

 _Totty memaketkan topi merah mudanya untukmu, ya? Aku menganggap itu propaganda. Betapa cerdik. Aku juga punya, sesuatu untukmu. Makanya, hubungi aku. }_ Tidak terkirim.

* * *

 _Message_

 _{ From: Ichimatsu_

 _To: Jyuushimatsu_

 _Subject: Kamar_

 _Aku seharusnya mengatakan ini dari awal. Ada yang tidak beres, ruang kamar mendadak /tumbuh/ lebih besar. Lebih, lebih dan lebih lagi. Kupikir itu masalah. Kembalilah dan isi kekosongan yang ada._

 _Hanya kauyang bisa kusalahkan tentang ini. }_ Pesan dihapus.

* * *

 _Message_

 _{ From: Ichimatsu_

 _To: Jyuushimatsu_

 _Subject: -_

 _Kaumasih belum menghubungiku juga? Kauingin kupukul atau bagaimana? }_ Tidak terkirim.

* * *

{×}

Jyuushimatsu siap.

Ransel besar di punggung, nyaris membenamkan sosok kecilnya – membuat fatamorgana seakan ialah makhluk ringkih; dua tas tangan sudah ditaruh di jok mobil. Segala persiapan diatur bibi, Jyuushimatsu cukup diharuskan memberesi sendiri baju-baju yang akan dipakainya selama di rumah nanti.

Aaah. Rasanya makin tidak sabar.

Bibi di dapur, membuat dua porsi besar omelet dan panekuk. Tidak pakai kereta?

Ya. Paman memaksa mengantar, dan bibi juga merindukan saudaranya. Apa lagi yang Jyuushimatsu bisa keluhkan? Mereka berdua sudah melampaui batasan menjadi orang baik. Uh, jangan-jangan ia sebetulnya beban bagi mereka? Jangan-jangan ia tak lebih baik daripada kakak-kakaknya? Menyusahkan...?

"Jyuushimatsu- _kun_!"

Suara tersebut menggelombang, menariknya keluar dari labirin pemikiran negatif yang meraup harap-harap kecilnya mengenai melewati sepekan bersama keluarga. Hirup dalam dalam-dalam, berlebih, ia tak bisa lebih dari berterima kasih.

"Tidak ingin mengabari saudara-saudaramu? Pakai ponsel bibi saja di kamar."

Ragu menyelip, nyaris mengusung keleluasaan yang biasa diperlihat. Ketenangan terbilang membantu pada situasi sukar begini, asalnya entah darimana tak jadi persoal. "Osomatsu- _niisan_ saja, ya? Atau, atau, Karamatsu- _niisan_!"

Kekeh mengudara, keibuan yang selalu mengembalikannya pada gambaran rumah. Yang ramai dan sesak, panas, ricuh. "Heem! Karamatsu- _kun_ boleh juga. Hubungan kalian cukup menyenangkan, bukan? Jyuushimatsu- _kun_ pasti rindu kehadirannya yang dipaksakan-untuk-terlihat-mencolok. [Perkataan yang aktual, tidak dalam resonan tajam yang pedas, netral saja selayaknya bicara santai. Bagian mengenai Karamatsu senantiasa sukses membuat senyum permanennya melekat makin-makin.]"

"Aku tidak bisa bilang bibi sepenuhnya salah, hehe."

"Namun, setahuku kauakrab pula dengan Todomatsu- _chan_ dan Ichimatsu- _kun_?"

Pola intonasi memberi final, anak periang ini kalut terhadap seluruh ujaran-ujaran yang berkelebat dan berjejalan dalam kepalanya. Mengenai _ini_ , _itu_ , _ini_ , _itu_. Satu nama yang tidak berarti apa-apa, seharusnya. Ia lupa topik apa yang terakhir menjadikan jam bergulir kilat di antara mereka. Ia lupa mimik serupa apa yang biasa ia pasang di dekat **nya**. Ia lupa cara bersikap _biasa_ apabila bersama **nya** nanti.

Suara **nya**...

Jyuushimatsu menanti lama. Lama sekali. Lamun penuh oleh 'aku perlu menaruh perhatian seandainya Ichimatsu- _niisan_ menanyakan kabarku! Mungkin, mungkin.. ia menutup mulut dan malas bercerita karena dianggapnya tak menarik, naaah! Di saat itulah aku akan membuatnya buka mulut dan mengatakan apa saja yang ingin ia katakan. Dengan paksa!' —kurang lebih.

Demikian, melewati kurun periode bulanan, telepon dari Ichimatsu tidak kunjung datang.

Jangankan telepon, pesan singkatpun-

"Uu..h," depresi bukan salah satu keahliannya! Sudah cukup; Jyuushimatsu tidak meninggalkan omong basa-basi lain, Karamatsu yang tertepat untuk dijadi 'pelepas-kangen-rumah' titik. Tiada bantahan.

{×}

(/Moshi-mos—)

"IYEEY KARAMATSU- _NIISAN_!"

Karamatsu bersumpah ada tsunami besar melanda gendang telinga kirinya. (/ _Ah, Jyuushimatsu_?)

"wHOAAAH KARAMATSU- _NIISAN_ TERDENGAR MAKIN LAWAS!?"

Itu pujian?!

Masa bodoh. Fakta bahwa si nomor lima menghubunginya pertama alih-alih Matsu lain menggembirakan 'hati lelaki'-nya. Amat. Sebab bisa dibilang, seharian ini Karamatsu baru mendapat perlakuan /baik/ sekali. Semoga saja tidak ada kesialan beruntun menimpa sehabis percakapan telepon mereka berakhir nanti. (/ _Heh. Aku tak tahu hanya dengan mendengar suaraku saja sudah bisa menyebabkanmu sesenang itu, Adik Manisku._ )

(Selama semenit, sunyi total menyergap di kedua belah pihak.

Karamatsu Matsuno bersumpah,

ia menyesal salah menyeleksi kata. -jangan-jangan Jyuushimatsu sedang kesakitan di seberang sana?!)

"...Ah tidak juga!"

Efek _nyut-nyut_ memerisai dari kelegaan selepas tawa ekspresif Jyuushimatsu terdengar kembali, seakan hardik paling halus yang bisa manusia keluarkan dari mulut mereka ; gemerisik buruknya jaringan tidak diindahkan. (/ _Omong-omong, Ibu menanyakanmu terus. Lama-kelamaan Ayah juga. Kami beruntung bibi dapat menyisih waktu berkorespondensi dan mengabari kami via telepon. Kami dengar kau bergabung di klub bisbol partikelir? Itu sulit sekali, kan! Coba beritahu apa yang kaulakukan sampai dinyatakan lolos seleksi!_ )

Karamatsu kalap. Tidak semua berkonjugasi. Mengalir verba-verba yang ada; ia terlampau lengah sampai tak sadar saudara-saudaranya yang lain mencuri dengar di balik postur tegapnya.

"Aku memukul karena mereka menyuruhku... lalu, lalu- bolanya mengenai salah satu dari mereka. Kupikir itu keren, pukulan pertama di menit kedua! Jadi aku bertepuk tangan!"

(/ _Kemudian, lanjutannya?_ )

"Yang paling tua menghardik dan mengusirku pulang. Anehnya, begitu menginjak pukul delapan malam si Pemimpin menyatakanku lulus?"

(/ _Selamat, Jyuushimatsu-_ niisan _! Tunjukkan padaku teknik baru itu sekembalinya kaunanti, oke_ ?)

"Waaa tentu saja, Totty!"

Gagang telepon berpindah tangan, (/ _Hasilnya kedengaran parah. Kauyakin mereka tidak melakukan apapun terhadapmu? Seperti menghajar?_ )

"Hum-hum!" Geleng. "Sama sekali, Choromatsu- _niisan_. Klub tempatku bernaung bukan klub _boxing_? Kami tidak diajari saling memukul."

(/ _Tung- bukan itu maksudku, Jyuu-_ ) Resonan beda lagi. (/ _Hai, hai! Ketika kaupulang, jangan sampai lupa meminta maaf dan memanjakan 'kucing besar yang sedang marah'! Karena kita sama-sama tahu, emosional itu tidak baik– lebih-lebih cemburu. Aku benar, kan~?_ )

Desis bengis sempat tertangkap pendengaran Jyuushimatsu. Selagi mengerdip, peringatan terakhir Osomatsu membekas jelas dan menjejak kuat-kuat dalam benak.

"'Kucing besar'? Cemburu?

...Lho sekarang rumah kita memelihara singa? Hebat!"

{×}

Menempuh jalur darat lebih kurang sekitar lima jam, sesampainya matahari telah tergelincir ke singgasana. Lampu-lampu menerangi sudut gelap, tinggal tiga blok lagi. Mereka menggunakan jasa persewaan mobil menuju stasiun. Dan selama perjalanan paman terus berkicau ringan mengenai kekhawatirannya akan sinoptik pada kapal suar, satuan vegetasi di daerah setempat, _Cassia siamea_ (pohon juar) ; apapun yang ditemuinya di jalan. Bibi merespon sesabar seorang wanita PMS bisa lakukan, sementara Jyuushimatsu yang tak paham apa-apa dibiarkan saja melongo.

" _Tadaima_!"

Pintu menjeblak terbuka, figur-figur memiripinya bergiliran muncul. Terlihat di belakang, tersembunyi nyala remang, Ayah dan Ibu. Hebat. Beban ranselnya surut seolah terkena sihir.

"Selamat datang, Jyuushimatsu! / Jyuushimatsu- _niisan_!"

Empat remaja berpakaian kasual menyerbu dan menyergapnya dalam peluk menyesakkan. Pertama kalinya, Jyuushimatsu tidak menemukan momen berkata-kata. Cengir tiga jarinya dihapuskan rasa.

"Kenapa kautak mengatakan apa-apa?" Choromatsu, satu-satunya yang nampak tak siap dengan ketibaan mendadak adiknya.

"Foto, foto bareng?~" Todomatsu siap dengan aplikasi yang baru di unduhnya kemarin.

"Benar kan, kataku kemarin? Kaupasti merindukank- akh!?" Tertohok, bukan harfiah, tetapi Karamatsu membusung dada dan memperlihatkan... mimik ketegaran? Lupakan saja-

"Kenapa kaudatang di saat kami baru saja akan menyantap _oden_! Trk," Osomatsu menyelutuk keras. Tentu ada unsur kesengajaan, "porsiku bakal dikurangi nih."

"Aku suka oden! Makan, makan, ma—"

 _Grep_.

"Masuk kalian." Ichimatsu menahan pergelang tangan adiknya, mengedar pelototan tak tanggung-tanggung bahkan pada yang lebih tua terhadapnya ; perilaku pembangkangan spesifik. Ibu bahkan sampai menelan ludah, lupa mengantisipasi perlakuan 'barbar' yang memiliki kemungkinan –sekecil apapun– diberi oleh anaknya ini. "Aku ingin bicara sebentar, dengan Jyuushimatsu."

 _Bahaya_.

Ichimatsu melafal namanya tanpa melirik sama sekali. Mau tak mau Jyuushimatsu dibuat gemetar juga di bawah intimidasi (walau itu tak dituju kepadanya).

"Waktu habis! Ayo masuk, semua!" Dengan komando dari Osomatsu selaku sulung, sisa Matsu yang ada berlarian menuruti perintah – tidak memiliki segenap berani bahkan untuk mengorek keterangan lebih mendalam. Diikuti Ayah dan Ibu, juga paman kemudian bibi. Bisa dipastikan keadaan di dalam porak-parik dikarenakan tremor.

"Ichi-"

"Diam. Diam dulu." Cengkeramannya belum jua lepas, apalagi mengendur. Sepasang mata kelam itu menerjangnya. Tak butuh keterangan lebih lanjut untuk mengetahui apa yang ingin disampaikannya. Namun tentu, Jyuushimatsu pengecualian. Ia butuh segala sesuatunya diperjelas, sampai titik di mana tidak ada lagi yang dapat dijelaskan. _Hembus pelan-pelan_ , instruksi mental. "Kau **tidak** menghubungiku."

"Huh?"

"Kau **tidak mencoba**."

"Eh-"

"Tidak dengan telepon, tidak pesan singkat, tidak surat. _Apa sebenarnya maumu_?"

"?"

Rutukan Ichimatsu membludak, tak terbendung. Kurang ambil pusing tentang sang adik yang (menunjukkan) tanda tak paham akan sinyal-sinyal darinya—yang menurut pendapat personal si penggerutu sudah lebih jelas dari kode manapun.

"Tapi..."

Ichimatsu mengangkat kepala, semampunya berusaha sabar. "Aku mendengarmu."

"Tapi Ichimatsu- _niisan_ tidak berusaha..juga."

Warna ungu lembayung dari pencahayaan lampu tiang memendari sosok adiknya, yang bergerak-gerak aktif di tempat; tidak nyaman. Canggung. Sekaligus tergeragap, bahkan di mengambil napas.

"Apa maksud. ."

Agaknya ini kali pertama ia memperhatikan tiap detik perubahan ekspresi saudaranya. Jyuushimatsu _bisa_ menunjukkan ketakutannya juga, adalah apa yang mengusiknya. Bukan apa, selama ini ia lebih melihat Jyuushimatsu sebagai /alien/. Spesies asing yang keterlaluan menikmati perputaran bumi, hidup dalam dunia sendiri, berlaku seakan mengendali zona, "A- Aku menunggu Ichimatsu- _niisan_."

Kalimatnya menumpuk, dan menumpuk, memilih karam dan tidak terucap. _Aku juga menunggumu._

Hidung menyerit, senang sebetulnya mendengar eksplanasi dari orang terkait.

"Berarti kita sama," simpul sang kakak relatif cepat.

"Sama?"

"Ya."

Selanjutnya semua ada di tangan Ichimatsu; segala kontrol, situasinya. Memerangkap dua buah pipi sintal dalam sekali tangkup, ia **tidak** mau lagi menunggu. Menunggu mana yang /tepat/, menunggu guna memulai, menunggu Jyuushimatsu _mengerti_ ia tengah menunggu. _Buang-buang waktu._

Lalu ketika bibirnya menekan bibir yang lain, seraya melekat tangan keduanya; Ichimatsu menyayangkan fakta ia menghabiskan waktu sia-sia. Ia seharusnya sudah mengumpulkan keberanian sedari awal, menginisasi.

Menelepon, saling berkirim pesan, berbalas surat..

"Mmh!"

Pagutan tercipta kala jemari yang muda main-main menaut erat yang tua, begitu tak berpengalaman. Lembing suka cita yang muda berkabut seiring taut terlepas dan diganti rengkuh posesif. Ichimatsu _menerima_ umpan yang diberi. Oleh karenanya Jyuushimatsu harus bisa mempertanggung jawabkan itu, 'undangan'-nya.

"Ich- hhng– ma—"

Protes belum sempat rampung. _Terlalu berisik_ , ia meredam oktaf Jyuushimatsu yang meninggi dengan usap vertikal pada punggung. Kegelian ; sekaligus tidak mampu melawan dominasi (progresif?) kakaknya, tungkai mulai menyerah membuat keimbangan terganggu. Jyuushimatsu tidak menemukan langgam apapun yang memungkinkannya meloloskan diri, ini _gawat, gawat, gawat_.

Apa yang harus dilakukan?

Memejam mata? L-Lalu terhanyut begitu saja?

Apa memberi perlawanan?

"mm..,"

Menyudahkan /sesi/ pertama hari ini, Ichimatsu menarik mundur tubuhnya. Jyuushimatsu hampir ambruk kalau saja sepasang lengan yang lebih tua tidak menangkap dan memosisikannya tegap seperti semula. Hanya sekali lihat saja orang akan langsung tahu, betapa tenaga telah meninggalkan raga anak yang selalu tampil menggelora ini. "Aku punya satu tanya tersisa."

Berpegang pada bahu lapang kakaknya, Jyuushimatsu takut-takut nanti tidak bisa berjalan semestinya dan—malah terlihat bagai merayap. Matsu lain pasti menyimpan kecurigaan besar yang menyudutkan mereka berdua, _b-bagaimana kalau ada yang mengintip saat... saat kita saling mencium tadi_? Rupa-rupanya ia tak tahu adanya kata 'mencumbu' dimaksudkan untuk merombak segala situasinya menjadi lebih /romantis/. "E..h, a- pa?"

"Di antara semua orang, _kenapa_ si Sialan itu yang kautelepon pertama?"

Mendongak, mencoba mengembalikan sisa-sisa rasionalitas. Logika tertutup bendung semerbak putih, ranah bawah seakan menyedotnya lambat. _'Si Sialan'_? "Oh! Karamatsu- _niisan_?"

"Hem."

"Karena Karamatsu- _niisan_ yang paling seru! ...Totty juga sih, hanya saja waktu itu aku sedang ingin berteriak-teriak mengganggu Karamatsu- _nii_ —"

 _Humph_ , wajahnya ditangkup– cukup kasar sampai dirinya mengaduh.

"Jadi maksudmu aku **tidak** seru?"

"? ? ?"

"Dan 'berteriak-teriak'? Bagus sekali. Akan kubuat malam ini /super/ seru hingga kau menjerit. Sesukamu. Kalau perlu sampai suaramu serak dan tidak bisa menjerit lagi."

"! ! ! EEEH AKU MAU DIBUNUH!?"

Erm..

'dibunuh' dalam artian lain, mungkin.

 **fin**


End file.
